1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-enabled event logging system and method, and particularly to an event logging system and method adapted to different communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic network technology, communication devices such as bridges, switches, routers and gateways have proliferated. Users access a local area network (LAN) such as an intranet or a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet by use of the communication devices. Consequently, communication devices play a very important role in network communications. If any one of communicating devices in a network malfunctions, the entire network can break down. In addition, computer hackers frequently attack a destination device/system/network via the communication devices thereof. The communication devices are liable to be used as tools for invasion by hackers.
In order to protect a network from the above-mentioned problems, a conventional approach is building up an event logging system adapted to the communication devices. The event logging system logs events that happen to the communication devices every day by employing special software. With the event logging system, network administrators are able to not only monitor performance and statuses of the communication devices, but also track invasion by hackers. Thus the event logging system is very important for maintaining the stability and security of the communication devices.
Conventional event logging systems log events that happen to the communicating devices every day, and the resulting collection of logged events can build up quickly. Memory is rapidly expended, and maintenance costs are correspondingly high. The event logging system may become fully occupied by relatively unimportant events, and thus fail to log very important events as they happen. What is needed is an event logging system and method which can log events according to priority levels thereof.